Jingle Bell
by Aesthetic Angel
Summary: Nothing much...just a one-shotsong-fic about Haru and his thoughts about Yuki...hardly any kind of warning at all. Featured song is "Jingle Bell" by Miyavi. With all of my stories, please read and review...


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but, the wonderful and talented Natsuki Takaya-sama does. I also don't own the song that these lyrics were written for. That's all in the head of Miyavi. So, is it clear that I own nothing in this story except for the little idea of it all? Good. If you would like to have this fic on your site, E-mail me about it. I check my E-mail everyday...

Author's Note: I don't know why I wrote this. I always used to refer to the song "Jingle Bell" by Miyavi as the "Haru Song"; yet, I still don't know why. The purpose of this one-shot/song-fic is to just get some WAFF out of my system. I can't cope with it when it's in there too long. So, this is just fluffy thoughts. The point-of-view, as stated before, is Haru. This isn't going to have any more to it. This story is just something I did out of sheer boredom and entertainment. Also, the random-ness of it all is supposed to be like that...so when you look at it and go: "Where the Hell did Haru's brain go?" I have the answer to that. The parts in **bold** are the song lyrics...anyway, please read and review.

Dedicated: My ane-san! I can't think of anyone else that I'm close with who loves Haru as much as her. -Snuggles and munches on brownies- Then again, I don't think she likes it that her Haru is thinking about Yuki instead of Rin...bah, she can handle it.

**-Jingle Bell-**

The snow is falling and it reminds me of you.

Whenever I look up and see the flakes of pristine, untouched snow, I think of you. I have memories of our times together...the good and the bad. I mean, you can't just have good times. You have to take the bad with the good! Wow. That sounded like something Tohru-chan would say, hm? Well, I guess she is rubbing off on all of us.

Sorry. I got a little off-track there. You're probably out with her and Kyou right now, aren't you? Maybe walking around, talking about your school grades or what-not. You're probably no where near me at the moment. Then again, who can tell? I'm always getting lost these days. It's not like it bothers me too terribly. I have enough time, since the sun is out...

Have my thoughts always been so scattered?

I wanted to write you a poem...or a song for the Holiday. I know it's cheesy, but you're a rat! You like cheese, right? Hm...that was pretty lame. I should just start over. Nah, I'll leave it. But, I'm only leaving it because it's how I am...

Last night was cold.

It reminded me of the night I went to Sensei. I asked him for help. It was back when you still lived in the Main House. I could tell that you hated it there. I always could tell when you were finished crying. Even when your Mother wasn't around, I knew that you were being hurt. I knew that something was always bothering you. And, since I loved you, I wanted to take care of you. I didn't want you to be hurt..

**You don't have to cry anymore.  
You don't have to shiver anymore,  
Because you have a house made of power snow.  
And, a red-nosed Santa Clause and furry reindeer.  
Is this still not good enough for you?**

Sensei granted my wish and took you from the Main House.

So, was I Santa Clause or the reindeer?

I tried to give you everything I could. I mean, all of my attention was on you. Then again, you always got the attention...so, maybe it was a bad thing? I'm not sure. I just knew that I wanted to be there for you...if you ever needed someone to talk to. I was there. Still, even when I think I was there, I wonder if you know this. I think about you all the time.

**Snow is falling. You are ecstatic.  
The shower of cotton candy that falls and falls and never ends.  
It's a fine day.**

As I look up into the sky with the cold flakes falling down, I twirl a bit.

We used to play in the snow all the time, Yuki. Whenever it was cold out, I would bring cookies that my Mother made because you never were allowed to eat sweets near Akito. He was angry that one time I brought them for you and only you...since, well, he found out. My Mother had to make more and I brought them to Akito later that night. I remember that because I had stashed some in my pockets for when I saw you...

When I saw you and we were in the snow, I reached into my pocket to pull one out for you. Being the stupid little kid I was, I didn't wrap it up or anything, so it was busted and crumbly. I remember my fingers were coated in chocolate...

We did what any kid would do.

We made snow-cones with chocolate-chip toppings.

I don't think you'd remember that even if you tried.

**Don't you worry about the following day.  
Your sleeping face.  
Quietly, the spring says goodnight. **

I remember one day when your Mother yelled at you. You had asked to go back home. Akito, at that time, was really sick and you didn't want to catch the cold because Hatori said that it was contagious. Your Mother said that you were supposed to be taking care of him. She said that you were only good for that purpose. I remember that you started to cry and she hit you...

I went to my parents who were talking to Kagura's Mother. After whining a bit, I managed to ask if you could spend the night over at our house, since Akito-san was sick that day. Of course, I had to pretend I didn't know anything about you being hurt. I found you later that day and said you could come over...

Your eyes lit up when I said that.

We shared my bed and, besides the fact that I have bragging rights on that incident, I enjoyed watching you sleep. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and the way breathed in and out slowly. I think I wanted to kiss you back then, but I didn't know if you would, so I didn't. I leaned to your ear and whispered "goodnight."

**Hey, you know the snow seems like it's cold, but it can be warm (the opposite could also be true)  
If you become irritated that you cry out "Ah!", then break a snowman.  
While the cat is burning on the kotatsu, hey, hurry up. **

Everyone says that you cold and unable to crack. They say that you don't like getting close to anyone in fear of not looking 'cool'. I don't believe that, though. You do have a cold side to you, but it's just so you can protect yourself. But, you also have a warm side. So, in this instance, I guess the opposite could also be true.

Hah. Oh...I had forgotten about that...I wonder if you remember any of these times..? I should ask you one day...

We were at my house again.

Kyou tagged along because Kazuma was spending the day with my parents. We were supposed to be watched by Shigure and Ayame, but you know how those two are. Kyou was in an all-around bad mood because he had to be at my house with the "stupid ox" and "stupid rat". The only source of warmth in the house was the kotatsu, where we ate at.

You and I went to play outside and you were angry because Kyou was ruining my day. I guess it was my fault, because I said that I wanted the three of us to play together. Then again, I also knew it was impossible because you both hated each other so much then. You wrecked the snow-man we were making because of it. It was sad because after that you said you were sorry. I'm not sure why, still...

Well, the one funny thing that happened that day was that Kyou's skin was red from the heat of the kotatsu.

**The snow is forever falling. You are crying.  
As much as still you are crying, your squall.  
It's a rainy day.**

Whenever I think about the snow, I see your face. Everything about the snow depresses you. I'm not sure if it reminds you of yourself or others, but all I know is that now-a-days, you don't go out much in the snow. Maybe I'm just thinking too much about this and you're only depressed about the snow because you can't garden. Still, I hope that with all the Holiday cheer, you can forget about your past.

**After the rain, the good weather.  
Wipe your cheeks.  
"You can become stronger by the tears that you'd shed"  
The people say, but your happiness will run away.**

I guess when you try to forget about your past, and the pain that is connected to it, you can get away from all your troubles. Everyone has scars that they have to carry on them at one time or another. And, even though people do say that what you experience makes you stronger, I still think that it'll make you build up a shield.

A shield that can't even be broken by the spring's warmth.

**Snow is falling. You are ecstatic.  
The shower of cotton candy that falls and falls and never ends.  
It's a fine day.**

But, I guess I can't be there for you when I want to. It's always hard to come to terms with yourself. You aren't able to help someone with their problems simply because you aren't the person they can talk to about it. I know who is, though. I'm not jealous. How can I be? I just want you to be happy. Sure, I say things that are obviously filled with ulterior motives, but I never truly mean any of it...for the most part...

**Don't you worry about the following day.  
Your sleeping face.  
Quietly, the spring says goodnight.**

I wouldn't mind being told that I was important to you. It's just not something I need to survive. I can live with you being with someone else. I can hide my feelings from anyone and not get caught. I'm that good. Still, one day...I guess I wouldn't mind if I was able to whisper "goodnight" to you again.

**The snow is forever falling. You are crying.  
As much as still you are crying, your squall.  
It's a rainy day.  
I'm still watching the snow as it falls...  
**  
I hope that all the scars you have to carry are soon healed, you know? It's bad enough knowing that you had to go through so many things that I wasn't able to stop.

When you were crying, I wanted to hold you.

**After the rain, the good weather  
Wipe your cheeks.  
"You can become stronger by the tears that you'd shed"  
The people say, but your happiness will run away. **

I can see the happiness in you now.

Tohru has been there to slowly open you from your shield. The spring wasn't capable of such things, but the warmth of this young girl was. I'm happy for you. I'm happy that Tohru was able to be here for you when I wasn't, or won't be able to. I'm glad that she is your escape; that she is now your house made of power snow...

**That's over now, let's stop comparing the snow with tears.  
But is that still not enough? **

"Haru..?"

I look up from the ground, my thoughts scattering away for a brief second. I can only think of one name as I look up and into your eyes. Kyou, and of course, Tohru is with you. A smile breaks out on my face as I walk towards you, my arms parting open. Even if I don't get a hug back, I like the gesture.

**So, jingle your nose  
Tissues?  
Have all you like.**

After pulling away from you, I walk along-side you and Tohru. Kyou is trailing behind us, mumbling something about "getting a room". As I walk through the pristine and untouched snow that falls all around us, I sneeze.

"Tissues?" I gaze up to see you holding a white cloth, a small smile gracing your features. "Have all you like."

**-Owari-**

I told you it was cracked out and short. -Laughs- I hope that I didn't confuse you too badly because of it. Well, with all of my fics, please review afterwards. Then again, I guess there isn't much to review for something that is this short. You could always write something along the lines of... "SQUEE! That was so cute!" and I'd be happy. Thank you for reading.


End file.
